Something We Agree On
by twnpwr101
Summary: Caruso and Buzz can't agree on anything. As Caruso is writing his autobiography, he obviously can't seem to express enough how much that he and Buzz are polar opposites. Will they ever agree on anything? (non-slash) I don't own Dino Squad. If I did, I would give myself the ability to turn into a dinosaur at will. I can't, however, so I don't.
1. Intro: The Autobiography of Irwin Caruso

*The events DIDNT really happen*

Autobiography of Irwin Caruso ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes! Its me, Irwin Caruso! And this an autobiography of my young adult life! Written as a young adult so I wont forget one FABULOUS moment, that you, my adoring public would want to know about! Yes, I know who you are, because, I mean, who could blame anyone for wanting to know about ME? I'm sure that once I'm famous everybody will already know about how prehistoric, crazy heroic, and absolutely gorgeous I was (and still am) so I wont miss a detail on that part of my life either. But enough about me, although I COULD go on forever, but lets talk about my team, the Dino Squad.

I'm going to start with Buzz, he was the pterodactyl and, you know, we were team mates and friends (and hopefully still are), but sometimes, he would be so ANNOYING. There are many, many things that have opposites... and Buzz and I are two of them. We are black and white, dirty and clean, hot and cold, etc. The next few chapters/stories will illustrate my meaning. These events really happened.


	2. Black and White

Black and white:

"No way are you getting me to wear a fancy white tux, dude. No freaking way." Neil Buzzmarti looked up from the black leather suit he was thinking about and gave me a killer glare, and from a guy that looked the way that he did it had the effect he was hoping for. Or so he thought. I momentarily paused thinking, 'Okay, I'm scared... yet, STILL undaunted!" As this last stubborn thought passed through my mind, my confidence came back. "Come on, Buzz! You'd look good in a Dazzle White tuxedo! I mean, its got chic written all over it! Don't you want to look as fabulous as I do at the PROM?" I shot what I thought to be an award winning smile, but Buzz shot me a dirty look back. "I don't DO white Caruso. You KNOW that." I shuddered, thinking of my beautiful white polo jacket with the massive, hideous, red spaghetti stain on it. Buzz had apologized multiple times for that and I had forgiven him... eventually. It had been my favorite jacket ever since the that had been one chomped on by sharks. I quickly change my line of thinking. 'AHA!' I thought smirking, realizing there was no need for fear this time around for the white clothing dilemma that was bound to happen, 'THIS time if he destroys it, it wont be my clothes he's destroying. It would be his OWN.' I was satisfied with the solution I came up with and prepared to make a defense with Buzz when I heard him continue, saying, "And YOU cant make me." He crossed his arms, the black leather suit still clung in one hand. Hm. Challenge accepted. Soon, I was chasing Buzz across the mall white tux in one hand, and the other hand outstretched, grabbing for Buzz as he was in a freak out "ain't-no-way-u-gonna-get-me-with-that-no-way" type of run. The rest of the team watched a while (some, namely Roger, watched longer then the others) until they finally went back to their own pre-prom shopping.


	3. Dirty and Clean

"Welcome to my humble abode." Buzz looked at me as I walked up to the house he shared with his mother. "Not bad." I said, examining the walls. Buzz waited and watched me as if he thought I was going to criticize something. I merely shrugged back at him. (What?! His house has a very nice, old fashioned, yet still IN fashion, American Foursquare look about it.) Then, after a while of just staring at me and waiting Buzz finally turned back towards the door, bent down, picked up one of those little garden ornaments that look like real animals (I'm not going to tell you which one in the case he still has it there), turned it upside down, pulled a little almost invisible drawer on the underside of the ornament, and took a spare key out of it to unlock the door. He unlocked it and walked inside. I was confused that he had to let himself in and I mentioned it, and his answer was that his mom was probably asleep, because she does all the housework and her health isn't always the greatest, and his dad works from 4am to 10pm during weekdays and then sleeps, eats, and broods the rest of the time. I winced. Obvious resentment was in his voice. I decided to keep quiet on that seemingly sore subject... for NOW.

As I followed Buzz to his room, I was thinking about why I was even HERE, but I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was, 'I'm not being babysat. I don't CARE what mom and dad say about leaving me home alone again, (Best. Party. Ever. I'll HAVE to tell you about it sometime. I have no regrets.) but I deny the fact that I am being babysat.' About then I walked into Buzz's room and took a step back. His room was a MESS! I am not staying in filth. Buzz saw the look on my face and cleared off the spare bed. (All he did was sweep all the junk on it off with his arm onto the floor.) I hardened my expression. NO. I draw the line here. Buzz could see I wasn't budging and his face took on the same hardened expression. "Look." He said surprising calm, "If you don't like it, you fix it. You're staying here, because I'm the only one on the team with a spare bed in his bedroom, except for Fiona and you KNOW Ms. Moynihan wouldn't have let you stay there. So either deal with it, fix it, or sleep on the floor." I glared at the thought of ME, Irwin Caruso cleaning someone else's bedroom like... like... some sort of MAID, but then I saw Buzz wasn't moving so I thought over my options.

And that's the REAL story about how Neil Buzzmarti had a clean room for once in his life, free of charge, no matter WHAT he tells you.


	4. APOLOGY FROM WRITER (DO NOT IGNORE)

**Hello everyone:**

I am sad to say that I will not be finishing this series.

I am writing this to apologize for that very reason,

in the case that I told some of you otherwise. In a series of complicated

events, I am unable to use any longer. For those

curious of how this would've ended and what Caruso and

Buzz would've eventually agreed on , it is like this. The thing they were going to

agree on was hair gel. I found this rather humorous when I thought of it,

and I'm sorry to those interested in reading the rest of this fan fiction.

For those reading this, "Goodbye."


End file.
